


cave in

by crud



Series: mcyt [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Coffee Shops, Cute, M/M, dream gets hit by a bus, happy birthday/merry christmas to my irl <3 ily, im sorry, this is only because my irl kept telling me to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crud/pseuds/crud
Summary: it was light out.george felt like it shouldn't have been.AKA: dnf cafe date gone wrong
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Series: mcyt [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010730
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	cave in

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! i'm... so sorry LMFAO i hate that actual effort was put into this. my irl kept telling me to write this so this is my christmas/birthday gift to them. they better like it because i can't afford a schlatt plush for them <3 and all the schlatt plushies are sold out

George wasn’t sure where it had all gone wrong.

He and Dream had gone out for a date, as they did every Friday since they had gotten together a few months back. It was still light out when they left, more than bright enough to see every single freckle speckled across his cheeks, highlighted by the sun and made more prominent by the slight flush on his face from laughing too much at a stupid comment George had made about some woman driving by on a tricycle.

George wasn’t exactly sure what time it was, just that it was early enough to see clearly, and that they made it to the cafe they were planning on eating in long before the sun had gone down. It was cold out as well; late December, just after Christmas had passed, the chill nipping at their skin and tinting their noses a soft pink. The cafe was warm, though, and felt safe and comforting like a warm blanket despite them having never been there before, despite the unfamiliarity of the surrounding area. Shelter against the cold of the outdoors granted a sense of belonging, of home, and he supposed that was why Dream and George had felt so relaxed upon walking in.

At the table, Dream was laughing at an incredibly unfunny joke George had made, a painful sounding thing that had wheezes and choked off breaths filling it. In George’s opinion, too much laughter for a joke about someone’s shoe size, but he wouldn’t complain about the free flattery.

“George!” Dream snorted as soon as he caught his breath, reaching an arm over the table to smack his shoulder. “You can’t just  _ say _ that!”    
And George had balked at that, of course, because: “What’s wrong with acknowledging that the guy in the line in front of us was wearing big shoes?” 

“Everything, George,” Dream said, his serious tone betrayed by the twitching of his lips and the mirth in his eyes as he tried to scold George. “Everything.”

George rolled his eyes. “You’ve said worse.”

“I’ve evolved since then,” he replied easily, a smile dancing across his lips. “I’m changed, I wouldn’t do that now.”

“Evolved? Into what?”

“Your mom.”

George reached over the table to shove at Dream’s shoulder with a laugh, ignoring his boyfriend’s snickers with a determination born solely from experience with dealing with his stupid ass. “You’re annoying,” He rolled his eyes, again, worried vaguely about getting a headache from doing so too often as a result of long-term exposure to Dream’s idiocy. “I’m gonna go see if our food’s ready, please don’t blow this place up while I’m gone.” 

As George left the table, chased by the laughter of his boyfriend, he finally let a smile grace his own lips, unseen by his heckling lover. He made his way to the counter, where he waited until a bag was placed on it with a call of George’s name, followed by two sturdy paper cups filled with hot chocolate. More of a snack run than a dinner date, but George wouldn’t complain about time spent with Dream.

Returning to the table, he placed Dream’s hot chocolate into his appreciative hands which held the cup gently, as though it would burst if he gripped it any tighter. George laughed at him.

“Dream, chill, it might run away from you if you’re not careful.”

And Dream looked up at him, genuine concern in his eyes. “How would it run?” George barely managed to hold back a wild cackle at the look on his face, at the seriousness of his tone as George took a seat across from him and took a calming sip from his own cup of hot chocolate that he pretended didn’t sear his tongue and throat on the way down.

“I’m ignoring that. Take your food, idiot.” George shoved a sandwich at Dream, took his own out of the paper bag that had been handed to him. 

“Rude,” Dream replied, taking a bite out of his sandwich and proceeding to talk with his mouth full, which was disgusting. “Ignoring my important questions.”

“It really wasn’t important.” George rolled his eyes, for the third time, yes, he was counting. “And close your mouth, you fiend, that’s gross.” Dream stuck his tongue out at George, like a child.

“Your mom is gross.”

“Those jokes really say a lot more about you than they do my mother, you milf-lover.”

“So untrue. The only lover I am is a George lover.”

George pretended the idiotic joke didn’t fluster him and steadfastly ignored the triumphant smirk on Dream’s face in response to the red dusting George’s cheeks. “... Simp.”

“And proud.”

\--

They finished their little outing maybe 10, 20 minutes later, the sun still pretty high in the sky as they left the cafe. George took a special pleasure in flustering Dream, watching the pink creep down his neck and under his scarf as a result of George’s compliments, listening to his stuttered protests as George showered him in praise. He was cute, like that, in a way he didn’t usually let people see, so George always made sure to bring it out of him, as much as he could. 

On their way home, they crossed a couple streets, walked more than a few blocks, wondered vaguely why they walked to the cafe in the first place, as they could have easily taken a bus and avoided the hassle of a walk just long enough to be annoying.

“Dream!” He smiled over at the blond. “I’m serious! You put in so much effort for everyone around you, you really ought to put yourself first sometime! It’s really admirable, though.”

“No, no,” Dream argued. “I’m just nice to people, it’s not some great trait that I like to help people!”

George sighed in response, exasperated but unsurprised. “But it is! You’re nice, and you’re not fake about it, and that’s what draws people to you. It’s what drew  _ me _ to you!” Dream spluttered, splotchy red blooming across his cheeks.

“ _ Stop _ .”

“Why? You’re cute,” George smiled as Dream choked on whatever he’d been about to say. His eyes were narrowed on George’s, a pout on his face and his eyebrows furrowed.

George watched as Dream slowly leaned down, closer to him, only for his eyes to widen dramatically, alight with fear, and his hands reached up to shove George to the ground, far away from him. As George turned around, he registered that he was at the edge of a crosswalk, and was staring out at the street at Dream, who was looking back at him with what looked like an apology in his eyes, maybe a goodbye as he was lit by the bright white headlights of a speeding bus running a red light.

It was light out, the sun high in the sky, which made it easy to see as the bus slammed into Dream, sending him flying across the rode, barely not being run over as the bus skidded to a halt. George had run over, fallen to his knees beside Dream as he fumbled for his phone to call 9-1-1 and tell the operator his location, try to explain what happened even though he felt he was watching what was going on as though it was a show on the television, as if he wasn’t even there.

It was light out.

It felt like it shouldn’t have been.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. the bus driver was schlatt, as was the request of my irl i wrote this for  
> 2\. the bus driver was listening to the minecraft parody "screw the nether". this was also the request of my irl.
> 
> um. i hope you enjoyed? please leave a kudos and a review if you did, i've been putting this fic off for so long. let me know if i should add any tags as well, i would hate to accidentally trigger someone !!
> 
> you can find me on twitter and message me there or become moots with me @patroiocus


End file.
